You Just Never Can Tell
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: BJHawk - Post War--- Little sappy, but it could happen... Please review.... and Enjoy


You Just Never Can Tell By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
Okay, this could happen. I know it's a lil bit of a stretch. But its Fiction, lest us forget. Hope ya enjoy it. just goes to show, you just never can tell...  
  
**Bay Area- San Francisco  
  
"Doctor Hunnicutt to Emergency Room 5"  
  
I could never get away from those darn PA's. BJ Hunnicutt thought to himself on his way towards the corridor leading to emergency.  
  
Just as he passed by the receptionist desk he was called back.  
  
"Doctor, your wife on line 2"  
  
BJ Smiled. "Tell her I got an emergency and I'll call back." He waved as he continued walking.  
  
"Sorry ma'am he's on his way into surgery... may I take a message... yes...Pierce...P I E R C E... No problem Ma'am. I'll let him know as soon as he's out of surgery. Have a good day...you're welcome."  
  
**  
  
BJ took a quick look over the patient.  
  
"Nurse prep him and get him under fast"  
  
"Doctor don't you need assistance? Should I call for another Doctor"  
  
"I can handle this on my own."  
  
"You sure about that Beej?"  
  
Beej? Nobody's called him that since Korea...not just nobody...only one person called him that... "HAWK!" BJ turned around quickly.  
  
"The one and only..."  
  
BJ quickly embraced him.  
  
"Oh my God...you...I cant believe..." BJ muffled in astonishment.  
  
"Beej...fix up that patient, I'll explain later..." Hawkeye stood with a large grin.  
  
"Right... Don't go anywhere..."He pointed back as he jogged along the patient's gurdy into the operating room.  
  
** After Surgery  
  
"Great job in their doctor." The nurse smiled as she passed.  
  
"Of course he did, he learned from the best." Hawkeye chimed in.  
  
I sure do miss that sarcastic wit. He thought. The two embraced once again.  
  
"Coffee?" BJ offered.  
  
"Real coffee?"  
  
"We're not in Korea anymore To To"  
  
"Could've fooled me." Hawkeye shrugged.  
  
** "Nice digs Beej."  
  
"Anything is nicer than Korea... so how you been buddy? I havent gotten a letter in months."  
  
"Ya know, I picked up a pad a paper a million times these past few months to write, and I didnt know what to say."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Beej, I'm here because I need a friend, look... 3 months ago today, my father was killed in a car wreck. I've done the best I could to pull myself together. I tried to move on, ya know treating all his patients, keeping the Pierce legacy alive, but I couldn't do it anymore. I had to leave."  
  
BJ almost fell into tears at the thought of Hawkeye losing his father. He was all he had back home. Now he was gone. It must really be tearing him up.  
  
"Well I'm here for ya Hawk, ya know that. I can help you get through it, we'll do it together."  
  
"See that's why I came BJ."  
  
"Yeah buddy, of course. I'm so sorry to hear about your dad, I know you loved him immensely. But if you're thinking about leaving medicine. You are mistaking, you just can't to do it Hawk."  
  
"I don't know Beej, I feel like when I lost my dad, I lost it all. Nothing seems to be worth it anymore. Sometimes I even wish I was still in Korea."  
  
"No way Hawk, you can start over, heck, you can even move here to San Francisco. You gotta think new beginning."  
  
Hawkeye smiled. Why was he blessed with knowing such a good man? "If you say so Beej."  
  
Gosh, I missed being called Beej. "I say so. In fact, we just had a surgeon leave to Francisco General, there's an opening, and they'd take you in a heart beat."  
  
"I don't know BJ."  
  
"It'll be like old times Hawk, except we're home, its sanitary and you can actually taste the coffee." BJ Smiled and reached over to his friends hand. "It'll be good for ya Hawk, heck if you hate it you can always go back home when you're ready."  
  
Hawkeye sighed and looked around the hospital, it was nice. And so many nurses.  
  
"Alright Beej, I'll apply. I missed us working together any how."  
  
He always did try to justify his choices. BJ grinned big. "It's gonna be great Hawk, you and I together again. Man, I missed you so much."  
  
A wistful moment hit them both.  
  
Hawkeye squeezed his friend's hand. "I missed you too Beej."  
  
**  
  
"Doctor Pierce to Emergency room 5"  
  
I never could get rid of those darn PA's.  
  
Just as he passed by the reception desk....  
  
"Dr Pierce...call on line 2 it's your son Blake."  
  
"Hi son...yes of course I'll be at your game...Uncle BJ will be there too...okay son, I have to go take care of the sick people... I love you too...okay kiss mommy for me... bye bye..."  
  
After finished surgery he headed straight to the locker room.  
  
"Ready Uncle Beej... game starts in twenty minutes; I think Blake is starting on the mound."  
  
"Good Hawk, I think Jack is behind the plate."  
  
"Now who'd a thought, both our kids on the same little league team...?"  
  
"Yeah really, just goes to show you just never can tell huh?..." BJ smiled.  
  
The two made their way out joking at every turn. Hawk still had that wit with the nurses.  
  
A nurse noticed the two as they walked out together.  
"Two of a kind" she thought. 'Two of a kind." 


End file.
